Princess Gwenevere and the Jewel Riders
Princess Gwenevere and the Jewel Riders is a magical girl fantasy cartoon in which three magical girls called the Jewel Riders and their allies battle the forces of evil that threaten the magical land of Avalon. Before the series *Morgana, Mallory, Tiberius, Ronan, and two unnamed Ancient Wizards - Banished to the Wild Magic by Merlin without their Wizard Jewels, eventually causing them to be consumed by the Wild Magic. Morgana was later revived by the Dark Stone, and Mallory, Tiberius, possible Ronan, and one of the other wizards returned as ghosts. Season 1 *'Lady Kale' - Disintegrated into pixie dust when she tried to absorb the power of the Crown Jewels, which were tuned to the Jewel Riders. She was later accidentally revived by Morgana with the Dark Stone. Season 2 *''Shadowsong'' - Sacrificed himself to absorb the magic Morgana took and return it to the Jewel Riders. He was revived through Tamara's love for him. *Wild Magic Blob - Destroyed by Fallon and Drake with the power of their Moon and Forest Stones. *Toria - Chose the wrong tunnel in the Vale of the Unicorns trials and walked into a disintegration portal. *Violet - Presumably killed in a death trap in the Vale of the Unicorns trials. *Clover Patch - Destroyed when Gwen lassoed it with a magic rope *Giant Snowman - Melted by Gwen with the power of the Sun Stone *Rat Fink Taz - Destroyed by Gwen, Sunstar, Fallon, Moondance, Tamara, and Shadowsong with the power of the Sun, Moon, and Heart Stones *''Fallon'' - Turned to stone by Morgana. She was revived by Gwen with the Wizard Jewels *''Moondance'' - Turned to stone by Morgana. She was revived by Gwen with the Wizard Jewels *''Tamara'' - Turned to stone by Morgana. She was revived by Gwen with the Wizard Jewels *''Shadowsong'' - Turned to stone by Morgana. He was revived by Gwen with the Wizard Jewels *''Archimedes'' - Turned to stone by Morgana. He was revived by Gwen with the Wizard Jewels *'Lady Kale' - Turned to stone by Gwen with the power of the Wizard Jewels *Rufus and Twig - Turned to stone by Gwen with the power of the Wizard Jewels *Grimm - Turned to stone by Gwen with the power of the Wizard Jewels *''Ian'' - Frozen by Morgana and sent sinking into ice water (telling Gwen to save Sunstar instead of him, as Morgana forced her to choose between the two). He was revived by Gwen with a kiss. *'Morgana' - Destroyed by Merlin with the power of the One Jewel *Mallory (ghost) - Destroyed by Merlin with the power of the One Jewel *Tiberius (ghost) - Destroyed by Merlin with the power of the One Jewel *Ronan (ghost) - Destroyed by Merlin with the power of the One Jewel. (Note: It is not specified which of the other two wizards is Ronan, or even confirmed that he wasn't the one that didn't return as a ghost, but likely he was one of the two) *Ancient Wizard 4 - Destroyed by Merlin with the power of the One Jewel Category:Cartoons Category:TV